Rehabilitation A Gency Fan-fic
by fictionisnowcanon
Summary: Genji is left for dead by his brother Hanzo. Found by and rebuilt by Doctor Angela Ziegler a.k.a Mercy, he'll have to learn to get used to his new body and her. And her him.
1. Chapter 1

Rehabilitation

A Gency/Emergenji Fan-fic

Prologue: Is This the End?

"Why have you brought me to this place brother?" asked Genji. In the midst of the night, brothers Genji and Hanzo Shimada were in a forest located in Japan. The night was a cool and crisp autumn one. Leaves decorated the forest floor like sprinkles on a cake with more falling down. The trees above them blocked out all light except that of the full moon that night. You see, the real reason Hanzo had brought Genji out to the forest was because of his disloyalty to the Shimada family name. Genji had been asked a multiple amount of times by the ninjas in his family to participate with them. But to all of them he said,"No." The ninjas then ordered to Hanzo to get rid of Genji. Hanzo, unfortunately, agreed since he saw it as a way to make sure he was the ONLY heir to the Shimada family name. So he told Genji to come on a walk with him. And here they are now. As Genji looked around at forest he didn't notice that Hanzo held a sword in his hand. Genji heard the sword come out of it's sheath. But before he could react, Hanzo sliced Genji. Leaving only his left side and head intact. The other… half, you could say was on the forest floor making a bloody mess. Genji was nothing more than his left chest and head. Exposed organs,bone,tendons,and ligaments. Hanzo had a cloth in hand, and wiped off the blood on the sword. "I'm sorry Genji. If only you'd actually participate with the family." Hanzo looked at him. A flash of guilt appeared but he decided to turn away. Hanzo loved his brother, BUT, he always had the bit of jealousy deep inside of him because Genji was pampered and well liked and excelled at everything ninja. And he ALWAYS made fun of Hanzo because of that. And for that, well you know what happened. "Good bye… Genji." Hanzo walked away from Genji leaving him there. The part that was there was just still. Then his mouth opened ever so slightly to say,"H-help…..me…"Genji said faintly as everything went black. But before that happened, he could've swore he saw a woman. Like as if… she was his…angel…

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Rehabilitation

A Gency/Emergenji Fan-fic

Chapter 1: Operation

beep…..beep…..beep….All Genji heard were the repetitive sounds of beeping. Everything was blurry to him. All he remembered was that he was left for dead by...HANZO. That was all Genji thought about after last night. He thought he would die thinking about that traitorous brother of his. But to his surprise he woke up. His eyes fluttered open. He only saw white. So he naturally thought he was actually dead. But his eyes adjusted. What he saw were a team of people who appeared to be operating on him. All of them wore masks except one particular one. The woman who appeared to him. Now that he was there he got a better look at her. She was a blond, light woman with a ponytail and short, straight hair. She was wearing a lab coat with a black sweater underneath. She also wore light grey pants with high top boots. She was currently holding a clipboard while taking quick glances at Genji. After a few minutes of the glancing she finally spoke,"Alright everyone that's enough. Let's take a quick lunch break." Everyone stopped operating on Genji, took off their gloves,masks, operating hats, and gowns, and exited out of a little brown door that was east of Genji. Everyone filed out except of the woman. She sat down on a chair next to Genji. She jotted down a few quick notes and set the clipboard on her lap. She looked at him with a curious/worried face. Genji looked at her and her him. "You're probably confused about what's happening. And that's okay. After all, you were left to die and now you're at a facility that you don't know about or where it is and you have people you don't know anything about operating on you. And now you have to go through about 1-3 years of treatment so that you can get your new body since you lost your old one. And may I mention that if you go through this treatment you may DIE and…" When she said that he may die, Genji's eyes expanded, he started to sweat where he could, his mind went frantic, and his heart rate went up. The woman noticed that the monitor was beeping faster. She looked at it then at Genji. "Oh! No no no no no no! I'm sorry. When I start I can go on and on without thinking about the patient's feelings. While I said you may die the chance is so low that it's basically nonexistent. I didn't mean to make it sound like inevitable death. I meant… I'll just stop talking now." The woman listened to her own words and just sat in the chair quietly. Now Genji was just confused and amused at the woman. He tried to laugh, to talk, to say anything, but he ended up coughing instead. The woman noticed. "Wait don't try to talk!" She said in a tone that made Genji worry and wonder."Look. I don't know what happened to you, but you have colossal damage everywhere in your body. From damage to your heart your wind tube was full with blood which damaged the tissue and your voice box. So we had to remove the voice box so the rest of the body wouldn't get infected or damaged or…" The woman looked at Genji. Then she thought about what she was saying and sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm not great with communicating with people when I have work. Especially if it's REALLY important work. Like you." The woman was quiet again for a bit. Then she remembered something. "Oh! I'm sorry! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Angela. Angela Ziegler. My friends call me Mercy. Now I don't know YOUR name since we didn't find any ID or anything on you. So how about you tell me your name when we give you your new voice box. Deal?" Genji nodded his head. "Great! Now it should be about time for their lunch to be over. So, get ready for some more operating." Angela then stood up and exited out of the door. "What a unique woman. Angela. When I get my voice back, let's get know each other." thought Genji. ...Outside two men awaited Angela. She met them right after she left. "Is he okay right now?" "He's stable so he should be fine." "Are you sure he'll join Blackwatch afterwards. I managed to convince that Jesse to join…" "Albeit the other option was to quote on quote 'rot in prison." "But I don't know enough about this new guy to convince. So we need a backup in case." "Reyes. Don't you understand?" "Understand what Jack?" Jack Morrison turned away. "He has no choice…"

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Rehabilitation

A Gency Fan-fic

Chapter 2: Good News

After Angela was done talking to Jack and Gabriel she walked back into Genji's operating room. While she looked at him, the surgeons returned back from their lunch. "Excuse me Dr. Ziegler." Angela then realized she was in their way and proceeded to move out of the way. The rest of the day was Angela taking notes while the surgeons worked on Genji. At 9:00, the surgeons had finished up what what they were doing. They didn't repair Genji all the way, but instead made sure he didn't have any infections in his open wounds and cleaned up all the blood. When the surgeons exited out of the room one of them walked up to Angela. "Ms. Ziegler, I need to speak with you." "Oh… okay." Angela got up with her notes in hand and followed the surgeon outside. "What is it that you need to talk about." "It's about the patient." Angela nodded."What about him?" " You see, we were told by Gabriel that we should give the patient his voice box so that he would make his decision about Blackwatch. But we don't have anyone that build it for him. That's why I came to ask you can you build it?" Angela stared at her. She sighed and turned away. "Fine. But I'll need a few days. And be prepared to work overtime so that you can install it. Understood?" "Yes Dr." Good. Now I'll stay here and in the morning i'll start the work. I'll tell you when it's ready." Angela then went back inside. ON her way to her office she looked over at Genji who was now sleeping. "Maybe, just maybe, i'll be able to get to know you when I'm done." thought Angela. She tore herself away and entered her office. She had a small bed for occasions like this. She took a shower and changed. Then turned her light off and fell asleep thinking about all the things she could talk about with Genji.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

Rehabilitation

A Gency Fan-fic

Chapter 3: A New Voice

Note: Check my profile to know why i haven't been uploading as much. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

A few days later after Angela's talk with the nurse, she continued working on the new voice box.

She wiped her forehead off with a towel. "I'm almost done. Tomorrow… I'll be able to get to know you." With the thought of her talking with Genji she worked as hard as she could. In an hour she was done. Angela was proud of herself. But she was very exhausted. She yawned. "I'll give them the voice box tomorrow." Angela freshened up and changed. She went to sleep wondering all the things her and Genji could talk about… Angel woke up to the sounds of talking and feet. She got up and freshened up, put on her clothes and beamed at the sun. "I'll finally be able to get to know him. I hope he likes me." said Angela. She put the voicebox in a little cardboard box with packaging peanuts in it and set off to Genji's room… Before the surgeons entered the room Angela stopped them. "I have to voicebox ready." "Great. We'll get started right away." The doctors entered the room while Angela sat and waited here for them. After a few hours she was starting to get worried. "I hope that they will be able to finish." thought Angela. Right after she said that a doctor came out. Angela stood up. "Is the patient able to talk now?" The doctor smiled and nodded. "Angela sighed a sigh of relief. "Permission to speak to him." "Of course. It's our lunch break now anyway." The doctors filed one by one out of the room. After they left Angela entered the room. The sounds of beeping filled the room. Angela sat next to Genji. Genji slightly turned his head to the right to look at him. It was an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds before these two words came out,"Thank you." Angela looked at Genji happily surprised. "There's no need to thank me. I'm just doing my job." "And your job was saving a random person that you don't even know in the slightest?" Angela paused. He was right. She barely knew him yet she had brought him in to repair and recruit him. She didn't even know if he had any fighting skills. "I… uh…" Angela stuttered. Genji chuckled. "You what?" "I…" Angela quickly regained her composure. "Yes it was my job. I saved you not only because it was part of my job but also because… I have a feeling about you. Something told me not to leave you out there." "Nonsense. It was only good morality that told you to save me." "It was not!" Angela shouted. Genji paused to listen to her. "I...see potential in you. In you I see a potentially great person who can do great things. I also see a man who with the right help can make a difference. It wasn't only my good morality and my job that had me save you." She then stared at Genji's eyes. "I genuinely wanted to help you." Genji was quiet. He had never had a person that cared that much about him other than his father. And to have a stranger that cares him… it left him starstruck. "Now if you'll excuse me I have work to get done." Angela stood up and headed to the door. "Wait!" Genji said. Angela turned to look at him. "What's your name?" Angela looked at him. "Angela. Angela Ziegler." "Well Dr. Ziegler… I hope we get to talk again." Angela chuckled. "Trust me. We'll be doing a lot of it." Angela exited just as the doctors entered. Both of them now had something to look forward to, each other.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

Rehabilitation

A Gency Fan-fic

Chapter 4: Emergency

Two days after Angela's talk with Genji Angela was working on her Valkyrie suit. She sighed. After her last battle one of her wings were completely shot through so she was working on it. She was close to being finished when she thought,"Wait… what time is it?" She looked at the clock. It was 11:53 am. Angela stared at shock at the clock. "Oh no! My meeting with the medical research team is in 7 minutes!" Then Angela stopped. "Wait… it's November 2nd. The first Sunday of the month. That means…" Angela quickly searched up the time. She was utterly horrified at what she saw. "IT'S DAYLIGHTS SAVING TIME!" Angela thought. That meant that it was actually **12:53** am. Angela took a deep breath… and frantically picked up all of her research papers and ran to the conference room. "Please be there. PLEASE BE THERE." Angela shoved the doors so hard that they banged loudly on her wall. To her surprise Angela saw the researchers arriving there. All the researchers looked at her with bewilderment. "But… How are you here? I thought the meeting was 53 minutes ago." "Oh. Yes. We realized that you wouldn't realize that it was Daylights Savings Time since when you're so focused on a project you forget about everything else. So we secretly rearranged the schedule to meet your...uh… requirements. So let's sit down and talk." Angela nodded and sat down. "So Ms. Ziegler I believed you have made a new revelation?" "...Yes." Everyone sat in silence. Angela felt very shy about what she was about to share."So? What is it?" "I… believe… I may have found out how to… revive a person from the dead." When Angela said that everyone started to talk over each other."WHAT!?" "That's impossible!" "That defies ALL logic!" "You must have finally gone crazy!" The leader of the Medical Research Team raised a hand and everyone stopped talking. "Please explain yourself ." Everyone turned to her. She started to panic. "Well uh… i'm not sure how to explain it. You see… uh…" Angela was interrupted by one of Genji's doctors. " !" Everyone turned to the doctor. "What does need to know?" "The patient… his pulse is slowing down." Angela gasped. "Bring me to him."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Chapter 6

Rehabilitation

A Gency Fan fic

Chapter 5: Not This Time

Angela rushed to Genji's surgery room with one of his doctors. "No. How could this happen? Did I make a mistake in my calculations?" Angela worried about Genji. She then started to feel guilty. "It's all my fault. Now he's going to die. For real." Angela and the doctor stopped at the door. Angela shoved the door open to see doctors frantically working on Genji. "Give him more plasma." "Make sure he's breathing!" "His pulse speeding up?" A doctor looked at a monitor. "No. It's slowing down. At a more rapid speed to!" The doctors that weren't working on genji started to panic. They then looked at Angela. "Ms. Ziegler's here!" "Perhaps she can help!" "Can you help Ms. Ziegler?" "Of course." Angela put on gloves and a mask and looked at Genji. "His breathing is unusual. He looks like he's in agony." Angela thought. Then she looked at Genji's salvaged heart. "Did we fix correctly?" thought Angela. She looked at all the intestines they managed to save and fix. She noticed a bone sticking in Genji's heart. Her eyes widened. "There's a piece of rib stabbed through the patient's heart. Remove it!" The doctors hurriedly cut the rib and removed it, but the damage was already done. Blood poured out as Genji started to cough up lots of blood. "Ms… Zieg… ler…" Genji whispered. Angela crouched near him. "What is it?" "Thank you. For trying to… save me." "You are going to be saved! I won't let you die!" Genji chuckled. "Why? Why… save me? A stranger?" Angela had tears that started to form in her eyes. "You want the truth?" Genji nodded. Angela sighed. "I know who you are. I know where you come from. I know a lot about you… Genji Shimada. I know you're an assassin. I know you're the heir to the Shimada Clan. I know you were trained to kill people. I saved you because… " Angela looked at him with tears rolling down her cheek. "Inside of you there can be a person who can be a hero. Someone who helps people instead of killing them. I want you to survive because you deserve to. And I know you can become a helpful person that contributes to the world. In a good way." Genji closed his eyes. "Thank you for believing in me. And trying to give me a second chance. But… " Genji reached towards her. "My tale ends here… " Genji's arm went limp as the monitor stopped beeping. "No…" Angela cupped her face. "NO!" "Genji please! You CAN survive!" "Ms. Ziegler stop!" Angela turned around to see the head of the Medical Research Team. "Just accept it! Your plan to make him a hero failed. He's dead. Just this once give up on one of your ideas. Because even _heroes die._ " Angela then gasped. She ran out of the room and went to the armory. She looked around until she saw the glass case that held her Valkyrie Suit and Caduceus Staff. She shre on the Suit, grabbed the Staff and ran back to the surgery room. "Ms. Ziegler what are you doing!" Angela ignored him and started to twirl her staff. She kept twirling it until…

" _HEROES NEVER DIE!"_

TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. Chapter 7

Rehabilitation

A Gency Fanfic

Chapter 6: Debt

Mercy and Genji both were enveloped in a golden light that seemed like it came from an actual heaven. The golden light poured down until, a tiny flame like thing appeared above Genji's body. The little flame like thing entered Genji's body and then Genji gasped for air. As soon as he awoke Angela fainted. Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor. "How?" "What?" "When?" They all crowded around Genji and started to take his heart rate, pulse, etc. When they were done they all just froze. "He's…" "Actually alive." "No side effects or abnormalities." Everyone then turned their attention to Angela who was starting to awake. She groaned and then looked above and saw all the scared faces of the surgeons. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Everyone looked at each other until the head of the Medical Research Team cleared his voice. "Ms. Ziegler… what you just did defies all science and laws of physics. How did you do it? Because after seeing this, we don't know what is and isn't anymore." Everyone then looked at Mercy. "Ummmm…" "Wait." said Genji. Everyone looked at him and Angela walked over. Genji put his hand in Angela's. "I am forever in your debt Dr. Ziegler. Thank you. I will find someway the to pay you back." Angela just smiled. "Don't thank me. I'm just doing my job. And I'm not in it for the reward…" Angela thought. She thought of ways that Genji could pay her back when he was back. "BUT, I won't turn it down either." The rest of the day everyone was in shock while they worked while Angela went to her office to work on some paperwork. A few hours later… Angela looked at her book about Norse myths. She studied the part about the Valkyries and Valhalla VERY closely. "I can never tell anyone the secret to Resurrection. I must bring it with me to my grave." Then there was a knock at the door. "Come in." In came none other than her colleague, Moira O'Deorain. Angela sighed as Moira leaned on the door. "So I heard you brought back a patient of yours." "Whatever do you mean?" Moira then stared daggers at Angela. Angela got goosebumps. "I heard you brought them back… from the DEAD." "Was zur Hölle? Who told Moira?" thought Angela. "So I was wondering…" Moira then sauntered to Angela and leaned over Angela's desk. "Tell me how you did it?" Mercy had an awkward smile on her face. She started to sweat. "I'm sorry Moira I can't tell you." "And why is that?" "Because i don't want to trust a secret like the key to Resurrection to a scientist with bad morals. And frankly you're a Hündin." Moira growled. She digged her claw like manicure into Angela's desk. "I'm not done here." oira then stomped to the door. "I will find out SOONER OR LATER." Moira then slammed the door. Mercy sighed. "Just another day of a jealous scientist wanting to know my secrets." Angela then stood up and looked at the door that led to Genji's surgery room. "Thank god he's still alive. I have a feeling something exciting as that won't happen for a few more months."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. Chapter 8

Rehabilitation

A Gency Fanfic

Chapter 7: Therapy

 _Literally a few months later…_

Genji's recovery was coming along nicely. Over the course of the few months Angela was working with Torbjorn to make a new body for Genji. Angela worked many hours talking with Torbjorn and actually helping with the building. And after she was done with whatever progress they made she talked with Genji. Nothing major. Just a bit of small talk. It wasn't until after that few months did they start to talk about other things like life experiences, fears, hopes, and motivations. And after those few months Genji's body was almost ready. Angela was very excited and would daily tell Genji how close they were to finishing it. And Genji grew more relieved and ecstatic as the days went by. Then the day finally came… Angela walked into Genji's room. Winston came in holding a covered… something. He set it down carefully against a wall. "Thank you Winston." "No problem. Are you SURE you don't want a peer review?" "Winston I'm sure. I can bring people back from the dead. And I'm a doctor." "Okay just want to make sure that our patient will be content with his new body." Winston left the room. Angela turned to Genji with a big smile. "Are you ready to use your body again? Well, new body?" "I've been ready for 10 months." "Alright. Let's get the team in here and lets get them into your new body!" Angela left and looked back at Genji. He smiled at her and she waved at him…. After 36 hours of surgery Genji was in his new body laying down. He woke up from the anesthesia they put him on and slowly got up. Angela was waiting for him. "Good morning Genji. How are you feeling?" "Like… a human. But… not fully human." "Well that is to be expected because you can move like a human but you don't feel like a human. Except your face since the nerves are intact there. I am here to help with your physical therapy so you can get used to your body. After this is done you are ready to join Blackwatch." Genji paused. "What is this Blackwatch like?" "Oh it's like Overwatch except they work in the shadows. And given that you told me that you were an assassin ninja I think that it would be perfect for you." "But Doctor Ziegler I don't want to return to that life." Angela laid her hand on his. "Think of it like this… you can use those assassin skills for good. You can help purify this world of evil people. You won't have to kill for money. You can kill for good." She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers. "I'll… try it at least." "Good. Now we will start your physical therapy in a few minutes. I'll get someone in here." She left the room for a few minutes and that left Genji alone with his thoughts. Again. But this time they were filled with all of the things Angela and him could do know that he can move. Then he heard the door opened and turn to see Angela and a big man come in. "So do you promise not to go TOO hard on him?" "Sure. You can count on me." "Okay I'm trusting you. Genji this is one of my peers, Reinhardt Wilhelm. He is going to help you with your physical therapy. Reinhardt this is Genji, the patient. Who just got his new body. So, the plan is for you to finish by next month. If you are fast then 2 weeks. If for some reason you train for almost 24 hours then a few days. But that would be stupid and irresponsible!" Angela laughed. "Now I'm going to leave. Reinhardt I trust you." Angela left the room. Reinhardt cracked his knuckles. "Alright… let's get started."

TO BE CONTINUED…

BTW… If you didn't know I started this fanfic July of last year. And I'm only on Chapter 7. WOW. Well thanks for reading and waiting and for all of the support. THANKS GUYS!


	9. Chapter 9

Rehabilitation

A Gency Fanfic

Chapter 8: Training

Reinhardt brought Angela into the gym room in the Overwatch HQ. "I believe that he's ready. He's worked hard over the last 2 weeks." "Ok we'll see." Angela looked around and only saw equipment. "Where is he?" Genji dropped down behind and Angela turned around only to see him with a sword pointed at her. He sheathed his sword and bowed in front of her. "Good morning Doctor Ziegler." "Wow Genji. You sure are fast now." Angela chuckled. "So…. we'll check everything about you. First your reflexes." Angela picked up ball. "I want you to dodge this okay?" Angela threw the ball at Genji and he sidestepped. Angela threw another and before Genji could react he instinctively pulled out his sword and reflected it back at Angela. He hit Angela, fortunately, in the knee. "Hmmm. So your reflexes are fast enough to reflect projectiles? That is outstanding. I'd say you are good in that department. Next is basic movement. Which probably should've came first. So walk 10 steps forward then 10 steps back." Genji did as told with no trouble. "Next I want you to stretch." Genji touched his toes and stretched out his arms. "Okay good. I think that's all. Now lets see if you are good at accuracy. Come with me. And also thank you Reinhardt." "No problem." He smiled at her and she smiled back. She exited out with Genji and brought him to a shooting room. There was a bot on the other side. "Okay what we are going to do is kill two birds with one stone. Accuracy AND hand-eye coordination. Plus I've tried this and it's really fun when you get a headshot." "Okay. But what will be using?" "Oh it's going to be a **BOW AND ARROW**." Genji paused. Angela smiled and put them into his hand and turned him toward the bot. "And also to further speed up this process you will be dodging. This might sound like too much but it's necessary if you want to survive in Blackwatch." The bot picked up a bow and aimed at Genji. Genji looked at the bow. Genji's breathing became irregular and his hand started to shake. Then he remembered something….

 **17 YEARS AGO…** Genji held a bow while Hanzo held a sword with their father, Sojiro Shimada. "As ninjas and assassins you will need to be efficient in the use of as many weapons. Genji I know that you are proficient with swords and with shurikens. And Hanzo I know you are proficient with the bow and arrow. That's why I've gave you each others weapons so you can learn how to use them. I expect by the end of the day for both of you to be just as well with your new weapons. Understood?" "Yes Father." "Good." "And if shots are missed then 20 situps and 3 minutes of sprinting." Genji groaned silently and Hanzo sighed. "Now begin!" There were 5 dummies made of straw. Genji and Hanzo both tried their best to hit them but unfortunately even with the whole day in their hands, they failed at hitting them. Genji got calluses from holding the bow and cuts from the arrows and Hanzo had the same injuries from holding the sword and throwing the shurikens. Both of them were on their knees weak from the training. "Father please. This is tiring. May we stop this and continue training with the weapons that we already know how to use?" Sojiro thought for a second. "Genji you are excused from this training. Go and get some rest Sparrow. Hanzo continue." Genji got up and shuffled to his room. Hanzo continued trying. Genji looked behind him at Hanzo and Hanzo glared at him momentarily then back at the dummies….

 **THE NEXT DAY…** Hanzo and Genji were sparring with each other with their normal weapons. Sojiro watched over them. They were both glaring at each other and fighting at their maximum. Then Genji bested Hanzo and held a sword to his throat. "Yield." Hanzo frowned and dropped his weapon. Genji cheered. "Good job Sparrow! Hanzo go to the training room and train for a few hours." Hanzo grumbled and obeyed. He was at the door and looked back at Genji and Sojiro and saw the both of them hugging. Angry tears started to blur Hanzo's eyes as he turned away and headed inside.

This was how it was. Genji was let off easy multiple times and it was like no matter what Hanzo did he never got the love that Genji received. Genji steadily started to get better than Hanzo and constantly made fun of him because his skills weren't as good. Then Hanzo's hatred grew and his love got smaller. It wasn't until that fateful night did he finally get a chance to unleash all of it…

 **PRESENT…** Genji looked at the dummy and saw it aiming at him. The whole area kept shifting from that day Hanzo and him sparred to the Overwatch HQ. Angela wasn't even visible. It was just the bot. Then the bot slowly morphed into Hanzo. Genji dropped the bow. "You aren't and will never be my brother." Hanzo let go of the drawstring and the arrow was let loose. It was flying straight towards Genji's face. "Genji!" Angela ran to him but before she could even step foot Genji caught the arrow. It was centimeters away from his face. He crushed it with his hand and looked at the bot. Angela looked at him and noticed his eyes. She stepped back. "His eyes… that isn't medically possible. RED eyes?" Genji's eyes seemed to glow. He pulled out his sword and twirled it around. He got it ready and mumbled something. Angela fell to the ground when she saw what appeared. "A…. DRAGON!?" The dragon glowed with a red light and Genji's eyes pierced through the bot. He sauntered to the robot and stared at it. The bot readied another arrow. The background shifted back to that day and Genji stood in front of Hanzo. "You are a disgrace." Then the background shifted to a black space. Genji, with all of his force sliced through the Hanzo's middle and kept slashing and slashing until there was nothing left except bits and pieces. "Everyone hated you." Genji turned around and saw another Hanzo. He dashed towards him and slashed him. But he disappeared. "Father didn't truly love you." Genji turned around and saw a circle of Hanzos. "You were a brat." "You were needy." "You disobeyed the family." "You brought dishonor to all of us. "You are a failure." "You aren't a Shimada." Genji yelled and dashed all around killing Hanzo and slicing him and stabbing him. He was full of rage and continued with his spree until there was one Hanzo left. "You aren't even worthy of this life. You know deep down that the only reason you were saved was because you can be used as a tool. Because that's all you are. And guess what?" Hanzo sauntered to him and Genji just stood there. Hanzo whispered into his ear,"She'll never love you. Because tools weren't made to be loved. They were made to be used and thrown away. Like what I did to the trash tool that wasn't and never was useful." Genji threw his sword away and tackled Hanzo. He put his hands on his throat and put pressure into it trying to choke him and break his neck. Hanzo just smirked. Genji clawed at his chest and managed to rip the skin off exposing Hanzo's sinewy muscles, tendons, and ligaments. He ripped out the muscles and broke the ribs. He teared at Hanzo's organs and held Hanzo's heart in his hand. He crushed it causing an explosion of blood. Genji huffed and puffed and glared at Hanzo with fuming hatred in his eyes. Then he saw Hanzo's smile. Genji's eyes started to tear up as his eyes started to soften. He pounded on Hanzo crying. "Why… ? Why would you try and kill me? Your only brother?" "Because it was easy killing someone I don't consider family." Genji just pounded the ground even harder thinking about all the stuff that Hanzo said and all the things he did. Suddenly arms wrapped around him. He heard a soft soothing voice. "I'm here." Then the room turned back into the Overwatch HQ. Genji looked down and saw Angela's arms covering his waist. "It's obvious that you have experienced something traumatic. We'll have to postpone your induction into Blackwatch. But for now… Genji… know that I'll always be there for you. Even through the toughest of times." Genji listened and stood up. Angela let go. He turned to her and held his arms out tears streaming down his face. Angela started to tear up too and hugged him. He hugged back. "But considering that you did pass all the tests … if you are ready, and only if you truly feel like you are ready… then you can start Blackwatch in the next few days. If you aren't ready we'll postpone it. But… Genji understand no one will force you. So… do you feel like you are ready?" Genji let go and looked at Angela with a fierce look.

"Yes."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	10. Chapter 10

Rehabilitation

A Gency Fanfic

Chapter 9: Blackwatch

After a few days (more like a few weeks) of paperwork Angela was finally ready to integrate Genji into Blackwatch. While also doing the paperwork Overwatch gave Genji a room to rest in. But he couldn't really rest because of the PTSD he received. Besides his new cyborg body meant he didn't really need to "rest". But after all of that the day had finally came when Genji could join Blackwatch. He was told you enter room 25B. When he made it to the room Angela was there waiting for him. "So… it's your first day as an official member of Overwatch. How does it feel?" "I mean I'm not nervous. But I'm not calm either. I feel… neutral about this situation." "Well that's okay. Now Genji be careful. You are still getting used to your new cybernetic abilities. This includes wall climbing and double jumping." "Double jumping? Like in video games?" "Yes." "The future truly is now." "I know right? But anyway… don't overextend yourself and make sure to listen to your Commander. Do all of that and you should be fine. Understood?" "Yes Doctor Ziegler." "Make sure to come by and talk to me when you are done. See you Genji." Angela walked away. Genji faced the door and entered inside. When he entered he noticed that he couldn't see anything at all. Then the door closed behind him and there was only him and the darkness. "Welcome Agent. This is the Blackwatch Training Facility. Here you will be tested to see if you are capable of surviving. The test will start in 3… 2… 1… Start." From out of nowhere a bullet came flying towards him. Genji quickly side stepped. One by one a barrage of bullets came from the darkness and Genji dodged and every one of them by jumping, side stepping, and ducking. After 6 bullets the bullets stopped momentarily but then resumed. "So the person that is shooting at me has a gun that can hold 6 bullets. I'll need to advance every time they reload." thought Genji. Genji did the same routine and advanced when the bullets stopped momentarily. After repeating it 2 more times he could see a person shooting at him. "I've got you now." Genji sprinted towards him but before he use his sword the man threw a flashbang at him which blinded him. "Damn!" yelled Genji. When he could see again he saw that the man had ran away. "Great. Now I have to do this again." Genji looked around to see any signs of movement but couldn't. But then he heard some footsteps behind him. He reacted quickly by bringing his sword out and pressed it against the man's neck. The man also had his gun pointed towards Genji's head. "Well looks like your reflexes are fast." "And you are pretty sneaky." The man laughed. "Not that much since I have to work here now." Genji sheathed his sword and the man holstered his gun. He stuck his hand out."Name's McCree. Jesse Mccree." Genji took it and shook it. "Genji Shimada." "Alright that's enough of that." The lights turned on and another man walked up to the two slow clapping. "Congratulations. You made it into Blackwatch." The man offered his hand to Genji. "I'm your commander, Gabriel Reyes." Genji looked at his hand and instead bowed to him. "Konichiwa Taichou. Thank you for this opportunity." "Make sure to also thank the Doc. Considering she rebuilt you and everything." "I will." "Now that you are part of Blackwatch you will start your first mission tomorrow. Be here at 10 PM and get ready to be out for a few days." "What exactly will we be doing?" "What did nobody tell you?" Gabriel looked at McCree. "Blackwatch is a more 'in the shadows' organization so we will be doing a stakeout then considering the results, an assassination." "Oh ok. Sounds simple enough." Gabriel laughed. "Can't wait to see you in the field. For now go back to your room and follow what I said tomorrow. Got it?" "Yes." "Good see you tomorrow." Gabriel walked towards the door and McCree followed him while waving to Genji. Genji looked at his sword wondering if he was capable of killing someone again. … At Genji's room he lied on his bed thinking about the mission. "With my new abilities I should be more capable of killing but at the same time I don't want to return to that lifestyle." Genji thought to himself for a little bit. "Oh wait I can talk to Doctor Ziegler. Let me do that I forgot to do so." Genji got up and walked over to Angela's office and was about to knock on it but heard talking inside. "So how was the subject?" asked Commander Morrison. "He was very good. As to be expected from the heir of the Shimada clan. You know this may be our chance to take out the Shimadas. I heard that they are considering joining forces with Talon." "Heard or forced out of someone?" "Does it matter in the long run?" "Okay fine. Then we must hurry and make him a killing machine." "Agreed. The sooner the better." said Angela. "Wow Doc good job on saving him did he buy the whole 'You can be a hero' thing?" "Yes. I don't think he knows that was fake." "Good keep it that way. The less he knows about our true intentions for saving him, the better." "What will we do with him when he finishes his ultimate mission?" "We will continue to use him until we he becomes of no use. Do you understand Doc?" asked Morrison. "Yes." "And FYI, the less you care about him the more easier it'll be. Do you care for him?" "I don't care about him at all. He is just a weapon to use at our disposal."said Angela without a hint of emotion at all. Genji's soul got torn to shreds when he heard Angela say those exact words. He lowered his hand and looked at the door. He remembered the PTSD episode he experienced. About his brother called him useless and said that they would treat him like a tool too. He realized that his brother…. was right. At that moment something broke inside of him. He thought Angela cared about him. He remembered all the times she saved him. _he could've swore he saw a woman. Like as if… she was his…angel…_

 _"Oh! I'm sorry! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Angela. Angela Ziegler. My friends call me Mercy. Now I don't know YOUR name since we didn't find any ID or anything on you. So how about you tell me your name when we give you your new voice box. Deal?"_

 _"I'm almost done. Tomorrow… I'll be able to get to know you."_

 _"What's your name?" Angela looked at him. "You must've forgot. Considering this is all different to you. Angela. Angela Ziegler." "Well Dr. Ziegler… I hope we get to talk again." Angela chuckled. "Trust me. We'll be doing a lot of it."_

 _"Ms… Zieg… ler…" Genji whispered. Angela crouched near him. "What is it?" "Thank you. For trying to… save me." "You are going to be saved! I won't let you die!" Genji chuckled. "Why? Why… save me? A stranger?" Angela had tears that started to form in her eyes. "You want the truth?" Genji nodded. Angela sighed. "I know who you are. I know where you come from. I know a lot about you… Genji Shimada. I know you're an assassin. I know you're the heir to the Shimada Clan. I know you were trained to kill people. I saved you because… " Angela looked at him with tears rolling down her cheek. "Inside of you there can be a person who can be a hero. Someone who helps people instead of killing them. I want you to survive because you deserve to. And I know you can become a helpful person that contributes to the world. In a good way." Genji closed his eyes. "Thank you for believing in me. And trying to give me a second chance. But… " Genji reached towards her. "My tale ends here… " Genji's arm went limp as the monitor stopped beeping._

 _Genji put his hand in Angela's. "I am forever in your debt Dr. Ziegler. Thank you. I will find someway the to pay you back." Angela just smiled. "Don't thank me. I'm just doing my job. And I'm not in it for the reward…" Angela thought. She thought of ways that Genji could pay her back when he was back. "BUT, I won't turn it down either."_

 _It wasn't until after that few months did they start to talk about other things like life experiences, fears, hopes, and motivations._

 _Suddenly arms wrapped around him. He heard a soft soothing voice. "I'm here." Then the room turned back into the Overwatch HQ. Genji looked down and saw Angela's arms covering his waist. "It's obvious that you have experienced something traumatic. We'll have to postpone your induction into Blackwatch. But for now… Genji… know that I'll always be there for you. Even through the toughest of times." Genji listened and stood up. Angela let go. He turned to her and held his arms out tears streaming down his face. Angela started to tear up too and hugged him. He hugged back._

First his father, one of the people that cared for him the most, died. Then Hanzo, his own brother betrayed him Then finally, the person who saved him… who cared for him… only thinks of him as a tool. Genji no longer wanted to feel anything like love to anyone. Angela popped into his head with her smiling at him. That picture shattered now. Then he looked at himself. "What AM I then? A cyborg or weapon?" Genji walked back to his room ignoring the fact that Angela wanted to talk to him. Angela was the person he LEAST wanted to see right now. But what Genji didn't know was that Angela didn't truly feel that way. And now… there was going to be an uncomfortable bond between them now. TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
